


Unintended

by homosensation, Yammyspammys



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosensation/pseuds/homosensation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammyspammys/pseuds/Yammyspammys
Summary: Junkrat gives Mei a peace offering in the form of baked goods, things happen.A Meihem RP currently ongoing with myself and my fiancee.I don't wanna spoil anything but then again I want people to know what they're getting into so?? Pls if you want to know the major plot points, tell me please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first post, Jamison's perspective, next will be Mei's, then it will be a more normal format.

Jamison Fawkes was not a classy man, far from it. When he first arrived with his partner in crime, he had to be taught how to work the showers, forced to, actually. The base was too clean for his liking, too, whole. He liked his living spaces to have some sort of excitement to them, like they say, house blowing up builds character. 

Everyone steered clear of him and Mako, well, most. Some people did have some faith in them, one of them unfortunately being the omnic. Jamison really tried to tolerate Zenyatta, but it didn't go too well, Junkrat had threatened to blow the poor monk to pieces, on several occasions, telling him to experience something unspeakable, but it wasn't tranquility, I'll tell you that much. But as long as there was some distance between the two, things were gonna be okay. 

So the team was pretty alright, no one was too social, which was a plus for everyone involved, Jamison and Mako having made a few acquaintances, drinking buddies, just some guys to joke around with, and that was enough. Though there was someone who did catch Jamie's eye. 

She was probably the prettiest girl he'd seen in a long time, though he did kind of screw it up by opening his mouth the first time they talked. He tended to make inappropriate comments, he was loud, didn't have a filter, no wonder the poor bird didn't want to be around him much after that first meeting, or any interaction after that. Being a junker, an Australian and just a rude bastard on top of that, he wasn't too good with the ladies, at least no one outside his culture. 

He knew he'd been mean to her, and it was obvious that she didn't want anything to do with the poor fella, so he was trying everything he could to get her to forgive him, at least get on her good side. Smiling and waving when she'd walk by, though she kinda just rushed by every time. He'd left her flowers outside her door a few times, though kind of sad ones that he'd just picked outside, and they were kinda dirty and crumpled seeing the amount of soot on his hands at all times.

This time however, he'd gone the full mile, if there's anything he knew about people, it was that people liked food, and what was food that most people liked? Cake. So there he stood, with a messily iced, kind of askew, cake, that had crudely drawn snowflakes in blue frosting all over, as well as the words: "Sorry for being a right wacker" written, fairly badly on the top. It was obvious he did the whole thing himself. 

He stood in front of the door to Mei's room, knocking with his right hand, as he trusted his living one a little more to hold the plate balanced without dropping it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei's perspective of the first part of this, worldbuilding, story setup, the like, next chapter will be more normal.

Mei's day had been filled with frustration and mishaps. The new cryo-tech she had been beta testing all went to complete shit. All she wanted to accomplish was a sense of security when using anything that has to do with cryogenics. She didn't want her hands to shake and her lungs to constrict every time she thought about being in the ice. On the verge of tears, she gave up, finally retreating to her room. 

On her way to her dormitory, she walked face down, hiding her red face. Mei lifted her head to look into the mess hall when she passed it, there she saw Junkrat, Roadhog, Jesse, and Reinhardt all bellowing laughter and joking around. Loud profanities left the slender junker's lips and she winced, and picked up her pace before they could see her. She didn't need Jamison teasing her when she was already so upset. He was always singling her out and always trying to make her flustered. He was just so, so, so him. And so open and without any filter. 

When she reached her room, she quickly slid inside and let out a deep breath. Mei let her back rest against the cold door, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. She hated crying, being so weak and easily defeated. So she picked her self up and and decided not to be a total sobfest. A scalding shower always tend to melt the icicles in her veins, heating up her ever frozen body. Grabbing her toiletries, she made her way to the bathroom conjoined with her room.  
She spun the faucet and slowly stripped, waiting to feel the steam billow out from the shower curtain. Her body dipped inside, letting the burning water run over her back, leaving it red. She sighed and felt herself melt. Rarely she felt as if she wasn't still in cryo- sleep. All she wanted was to feel warm from the inside again. To have a spark inside her, not the blizzard that resided in her lungs. 

After a long brutal shower she returned to her room, letting herself relax. She combed through her suprisingly long hair and let it fall damply on her shoulders. Humming to herself, happy that she had the evening to herself. No work, no cryo-shit, no social interactions, no nothing. But she was pulled out of her train of thought as she heard a light rapping at her door. Mei's eyebrow rose as she set down her brush and made her way to her door. She settled herself and let her small gentle hands wrap around the door handle. She slowly turned it opening the door and letting her eyes land on a certain Australian. Letting out a defeated sigh, and really not looking forward to whatever joke he was going to play on her. But her eyes fell to his hands, and he lobsided pastry that resided there. Unconsciously the corner of her lips turned upwards as she read what was written on the cake. And she felt the spark of a flame in her tummy, that made her break out in a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with any story progression, enjoy!

When she opened the door, he gave a fairly lopsided smile, straightening his posture and clearing his throat before speaking. "G'day, Mei! Or, uh, well, evenin'. Anyways! I, uh, made ya somethin', if you'd like it, that is. No worries if ya don't, no hard feelings." He said, a small laugh erupting from his chest, a hint of nerves with it. He handed the plate to her, an apologetic look on his face. "I know I made ya mad as a cut snake and you probably don't want anything' to do with a drongo such as myself so uh, that's that. Just a peace offerin'." He added, stopping himself from rambling on too long. Not wanting to annoy her any more, she already seemed like she wasn't having the best day. He looked at her almost lovingly, though didn't let it on, she looked so pure and somehow more gorgeous than she already was. He caught himself staring, though made no attempt to look away. He was probably catching feelings for the girl, but wasn't too aware of that himself.

 

When the cake rested fully into her hands she looked down at it for a long time, her stomach a cage of butterflies. This was honestly something she would have never expected from him. This was one of the kindest things anyone had done for her, unless there was some kind of booby trap that was going to make this explode in her face. "Thank you so much, Jamison." She spoke softly, using his full name because she felt as it this was a bit too sentimental for his nickname.   
The brunette was glad when she saw his face flood with relief. He was fumbling with his hands and she half expected him to run away, seeing how nervous he was. She was a bit confused as to why, she wasn't really soemone that made people nervous. Checking her wristwatch for the time, she noticed it wasn't too late to have company. She smiled looking up into his ember eyes, "I'm going to have to ask you to have a slice with me, because I certainty couldn't eat this whole cake by myself. And plus, I'm taking you down with me if you're trying to poison me." She joked as she gave him a small wink and a chuckle. Pulling her door open she ushered him inside her neat room.

 

Jamison laughed a bit when she mentioned poisoning. "I ain't stupid, though I'm not smart enough a bloke to pull anything like that off. You see how shit I am at baking right before yer eyes." He said, gesturing to the dish in Mei's hands. He stepped inside, carefully. Seeing how clean and in order her room was, he decided that he should probably not sit on anything, seeing just how grimy and dirty every inch of him was.   
He watched her walk back into the room, following close behind, ending up finding himself stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do with himself. He tried so hard to be on his best behavior, though he felt the instinctive need to examine everything in the room, being like a rat in a scrapyard, attracted to anything shiny, in this case happened to be every item in the room. Everything was so pretty, and new, and so, Mei.

 

The brunette carefully set the cake down on the center of her desk, still admiring the peace offering. She smiled softly, still wondering why she felt warm inside. Mei turned to Junkrat, taking in his body language, seeing how painfully uncomfortable he looked. He was covered in dirt and grime, as usual, and seemed as if he didn't want to ruin her spotless room. She sighed before speaking, "Junkrat, you don't have to stand there and don't touch anything. It's alright if you get dirt on something, it's nothing a little cleaning can't fix." Cleaning was something that made her feel in control and calm.   
Mei made her way over to her bed, straightening the sheets, and placing her stuffed polar bear behind her pillow. She hoped that Jamie didn't see her stuffed animal because she was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it. She looked back at the blonde, "We can sit wherever you want, and have cake or talk or whatever you want. But it's fine if you don't want to and you can leave whenever you want. Also I'm just wondering, do you have pajamas? I've never seen you without cargo shorts on, and I've only seen you with a few torn up shirts. And that seems a bit uncomfortable to sleep in. I'm not sure why I'm asking about that, tā mā de, please forget I said anything." She stumbled with her words, staring down at her hands, her face steadily turning red. It had been a long time since she'd had someone in her room, hanging out with her. She often opted out of the girls nights the team had.

 

Jamison nodded when Mei told him that he could sit down, trying to shake off the nerves. He sat on her desk chair, rolling it over a little closer to her bed, so they wouldn't be on opposite ends of the room. He raised an eyebrow when she asked about his sleeping attire, giving a small laugh. "Pyjamas? No, sirree, I sleep eu naturel as the french say, clothes are a hassle in general. I like the nick, letting it all breathe." He said, that usual smirk on his face again, exaggerated hand gestures following every word. "Gotta admit, Roadie's seen parts a me I haven't even seen." He added, that high pitched laugh following close behind.  
He pulled his legs in, sitting criss cross on the chair, though quickly found that the peg wasn't too comfortable like that, so he just let that one rest down, hearing the joint creak as it moved, he'd need to check up on that. "How bout you, cobber? What do you sleep in?" He asked, to keep the conversation rolling, also he may be a little curious.

 

Mei's cheeks stayed blushed all though his sentences. She'd never admit the way her thoughts drifted to him, in the dead of night, nothing but a sheet draped around his thin waist. Some people thought of him as an eyesore, too much happening at once. But she had noticed after he was made to bathe, the freckles that danced on his skin. He was amazingly fit, for being a scrawny man. Her eyes did wander, but she was a woman who had needs too. Just because she was shy and reserved didn't mean that she didn't think about attraction like everyone else.   
Her eyes caught his gaze as he's asked her a question, noticing the was his mouth curved into a smirk. "Pajamas, silly." She said smiling ushering down at her body. "I may be used to the cold, but it does get chilly in here at night." She was wearing a long sleeved deep blue v-neck shirt, showing off the skin of her clavicles that where usually covered up, and had on matching blue sweatpants on that had little snowflakes all over. She internally cursed Hana for getting her themed pjs.

 

He thought her sweatpants were cute, really fit her. He was no gentleman, but boy was he trying hard to keep himself from staring, at her chest to be specific. With anyone else he wouldn't care and probably earn himself a smack from either the owner of the body part that his gaze had locked onto, or his parter in crime that had a bit more consideration about respecting other's privacy.  
She really was fit as a fox, she may not be the most conventionally beautiful person but Jamison thought she was pretty darn gorgeous. "Gotcha, gotcha. But oi! Cake! Let's dig into that and hope for the best!" He said, standing up and clambering over to the desk, getting a little over enthusiastic and almost falling over a couple of times.

 

She let out a stifled giggle watching him scramble out of the chair. She stood up herself and brushed the wrinkles off of her shirt. Making her way to the desk, she noticed Junkrat standing in front of the desk just staring at the cake. She came to the realization that he had forgotten any plates or silverware. She was very surprised that he didn't just grab a piece and looked to be restraining himself. The brunette waved her hand, gesturing for him to wait as she made her way to her closet.   
She often helped Lena plan events for overwatch so she had plenty of extra paper plates and plastic cutlery. She pulled out 2 plates and forks, and a knife to cut the cake, then walked back over to Junkrat handing him one of the sets. Mei decided it was best if she cut the cake so she started dividing it into equal pieces.

 

He did feel kinda stupid, not having brought anything to eat the cake with. Though he was relieved when she pulled out the cutlery and plates, avoided a sad walk to the cafeteria there. "You're a lifesaver, Mei." He said, offering her a smile, then watched her cut the slices. She was always so precise and careful in everything she did. Like the polar opposite of him. He watched her cut the cake over her shoulder, getting a little mesmerized, ending up resting his chin on her shoulder.   
Her hands looked so delicate, her whole being had this aura of just calm and order, something Jamison had none of. She was his literal opposite, she was an organized woman who did everything with such precision and put her whole heart and soul into things she cared about. Whereas he was the human embodiment of a mess, he was dirty and a total tornado when it came to anything. She was so pure and perfect, while he stood there, covered in ash and soot, missing two limbs and desperately needed a shower. Not for himself. Anyone else around him desperately needed him to shower.

 

Mei smiled into his warmth, felling his chin rest on her shoulder. This felt oddly right and her heart was beating a mile a minute. The way his ying mixed with her yang, the fire to her ice. No one had been this close to her in a very long time. She finally got done cutting the cake, but as she went to cut the last piece she got a bit of frosting on her hand. Without a second thought she brought the finger to her mouth, licking the icing off.   
The small girl went back to the cake and placed a piece on to Jamie's plate, humming a bit to herself. She felt comfortable? And slid a piece into her own plate, careful not to have another icing accident. She handed Junkrat his plate and ushered him towards the bed to sit.

 

This somehow felt really nice, they weren't even saying anything and he felt like they could sit there for hours and just enjoy each other's presence. He watched a little too closely when she got icing on her hand and licked her fingers like that, being a dirty minded bloke, Jamison's head went to all the wrong places and he caught himself staring, though broke out of his trance after a few seconds.   
"Cheers!" He said in thanks when she handed him the plate, smiling at her and moving to sit on the bed, the chair wasn't too comfortable. He waited for her to join him, as patiently as he could, not wanting to be a shit guest and just sit on her bed and eat the cake he made for her before she'd even tried it.

 

She smiled looking at his anticipated face, and she brought the fork to her mouth. It took a little bit for her to process the flavor. It was surprisingly delicious, vanilla flavor mixed with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She smiled, letting out a satisfied hum. "Jamison! This is really good!" She giggled seeing his wide eyed expression. He didn't seem too confident in himself but he was actually a good cook.   
Mei was very observant and she noticed that he had been holding back the whole time, while inside of her room. He wasn't quite acting his boisterous self, and she frowned. She wiped at the corner of her mouth before speaking, "Jamie, you know you can act like yourself in front of me. You don't have to hold back or try to be on your best behavior." She leaned her head to the side with a very accepting expression on her face.

 

His eyes widened in surprise when she actually liked it, he'd completely bullshitted the entire thing. "Holy dooly you actually like it? That's a relief, the thing's a bit of a crook, and by a bit of a crook I mean it's a complete mess such as yours truly." He said, laughing at his own statement, sticking a bite in his mouth, actually fairly impressed by his own baking skills. The decorating needed some work still however.   
He looked up from his plate and at Mei when she pointed out that he was holding himself back. "Now are ya sure about that? It was blowing my mouth off that got me on yer bad side in the first place, really." He said, eating another piece of cake, he was loosening up a bit, though cautious. "Don't want ya to think of me as a complete dipstick, not that I blame ya. A grade A bird such as yourself wouldn't be seen around a fruit loop like me anyways." He said, shrugging a bit as he continued eating the cake.

 

Mei nodded, eating a bit more of the cake. She swallowed before continuing, "I was wrong in misjudging you. We come from completely different cultures. Your outright bluntness may shock me but that's who you are. And I want you get to know you. However shocking that may be." She let the corners of her mouth lift as she laid a hand on his knee in an attempt to assure him she wasn't mad at him. Maybe giving the guy a chance wasn't too bad of an idea.  
She could feel something building in her. Maybe it was the loneliness of the years of solitude. Maybe the years of no comfort or affection. The last time she had a man notice her was back in Antarctica, he was a fellow on the team with her. Their relationship was solely physical for survival, sharing their body heat to make sure not to freeze. She hasn't felt heat like that since.

 

"You didn't misjudge me, darl, you're actually pretty right, it's me that doesn't have a fuckin filter. Shouldn't've just said whatever popped into my melon, I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to offend ya any more than I already have." He said in response, smiling a little at her hand on his knee. After a moment of thinking he decided to put his hand over hers, his left one, his right wasn't exactly too pleasant to hold at all.   
Her hands were soft, softer than they looked, and they looked pretty fucking soft. He somehow continued to be thoroughly surprised by everything about her. When he walked down the hall to her room he was expecting to leave with a faceful of cake and a sad plate in his hands. But here he was, inside her room, kind of holding her hand and it felt insane.  
Even for him.

 

She ran her thumb over his calloused knuckles, feeling more of a spark in her stomach. He made her feel so warm, a feeling that was so foreign to her. A light blush tinting her face, smiling. Underneath thick lashes, she gazed into his eyes, her deep brown meeting his bright amber as her voice hitched in her throat.   
Finally realizing, there they were, on her bed, and they where touching, and close to each other. She studied his face, taking in his features, lingering a bit too long. When she got down to his lips, she took her time. Mei hadn't realized that she had bit her own bottom lip, deep in thought. She noticed he had a bit of icing on the corner of his mouth, instinctively reaching out with her other hand and slowly brushing it over his lips, cold fingertips wiping of the bit of icing, holding his gaze the entire time.

 

He liked the quiet between them. Even for a guy like him with a need to always be borderline yelling, his laugh being the most ridiculous thing in the world, he felt comfortable, just being quiet and calm with her.   
Holding eye contact the whole time until she looked away, then almost scanned his face with her eyes, like he was some equation she couldn't quite figure out. He looked at her back, she was so beautiful, in every way possible. How her hair fell over face, the comforting color of her eyes that just made Jamison feel at home somehow, her nose was about the cutest thing, and boy could he think about those lips for hours. She was like a goddess to him.   
When she reached over to touch him, he was a little taken aback. Her fingers were cold, but not an uncomfortable cold, like a refreshing cool breeze that's just the thing you need after walking in the heat for hours on end. He looked back into her eyes when hers met his, his left hand moving up to gently hold onto her wrist, his metal thumb running back and forth over her pulse point. He liked the quiet, though was waiting for someone to break it.

 

They just sat there, holding the pose, waiting for the other to respond. Mei moved her fingertips lower to cup his jawline, feeling the bit of stubble he had. He engulfed her, just his essence and his warmth. Every second she spent touching him, she felt warmer. God, all she wanted was to feel warm again. "J-Jamison," she started, letting her eyes fall into her lap. God she felt trapped, in between her arising feelings and the heat of the moment.   
She leaned in closer to him, breathing in the smell of gasoline, gunpowder, and leather. Closing her eyes and continuing to rub her thumb over his jaw. She let the words slip out too fast, nerves taking over her body, afraid that he'd laugh at her. 

"What are we doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

He was just as stunned by the current events. His grip on her forearm tightening a small bit, making it firm, yet gentle. He felt his heart make all kinds of flips and tricks in his chest, threatening to break his ribs. He hadn't felt real affection like this for years, not since before his homeland went to complete shit. After that it was all just fighting for your life, and any action you could get meant nothing, but this, this was really something.  
"Haven't got a clue, to tell you the truth." He said, his voice softer and quieter than usual. "Though I don't hate it." He said, chuckling quietly, he wanted to touch her, to hold her, not even in a naughty way, he just wanted affection, for someone to touch him and look at him like he wasn't just some rodent, a dirty creature that wasn't good for anything but destruction. She made him feel like he was still a person.

 

She moved her body and kneeled in front of his legs. She moved her other hand, so that both of them could cup his chin. She moved his head so he would look down into her eyes, and she saw him, the real him, the him he was so scared to let everyone see, the real Jamison below the insanity. The kid in the warfare, the innocence before the reckoning. "You're a good man, Jamie, you need to believe that." Her voice was soft, almost pleading. She noticed how he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman, how he held her so gently as if she would break.   
At that moment she realized he would never do anything to hurt her. All those 'taunts' were just playground flirts. She had just been too dense, too sure that she would not have caught anyone eyes. She decided to take a little lesson from him, not to think to much, to do what felt right in the moment. She lifted herself up so that their faces were so close, noses almost touching. She rested her forehead on his, breathing him in. And finally she cupped his chin, bringing his lips to hers. It was slow and soft and so goddamn innocent. She savored the warmth hoping to god that he would move into the kiss.

 

When she kissed him his entire world just exploded, in the best way possible. He felt that knot in his stomach tighten to its maximum capacity, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her back. He gave her arm a careful squeeze, before moving his hand down to rest at her waist, holding onto the fabric of her shirt, his head instinctively tilting a couple of degrees as he gently pulled her closer.

Mei's chest relaxed and one of her hands lifted to run through his hair. She smiled and hummed into his lips,which were surprisingly soft. His hands burned on her skin and she loved it, she needed more warmth. She lifted herself and straddled his waist, letting her bottom sit against his thighs and he held her even closer, one hand moving to the small of her back. The kiss just felt so right, so homely. She felt safe in his grasp, like the world stopped around them. She pulled back from the kiss to look into his eyes. His pupils were blown and lips red. She giggled a bit, resting her head onto his shoulder, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.   
She looked up at him, glasses falling down at the bridge of her nose. She moved her small hands to push them up again before looking back at him, giggling at the surprised look on his face. She moved to pepper soft, innocent kisses along his jaw, down his neck and to his clavicles. He felt so small in her arms, like he had never had this affection before.

 

Kissing her felt like a drink of water after days in the desert, like he needed it to live, and when she parted it left him wanting more. He looked at her, into those gorgeous eyes. He was completely dazed by the sudden contact. When her lips had found his jaw, neck, and upper chest, he gave a small sigh of pure comfort, putting his arms around her waist for a moment.  
He lifted her up after a bit, moving to lay down with her, on their sides, facing each other. He tangled his legs with hers, well, leg. Just laying there, his arms around her, looking her directly in the face while they laid there together, his left hand running up and down her back.

 

Mei let out a surprised yelp when he picked her up, surprised at the strength he had. She let him adjust their positing, watching him be so delicate. When his hand rubbed at the small of her back, she squirmed a little bit, trying to stifle a laugh. His fingertips were so slow and featherlike. She let her night hand entangle with his cybernetic hand, the other rubbing slow circles on his waist. She smiled up at Jamie, letting her worries melt away in their warmth.   
Mei was a smart woman, and knew what billowing feelings felt like. She felt connected with him, like if he left she'd freeze over again. So, she just looked into his eyes, searching for a sign that he felt the same. She let a few minutes pass before speaking up, "Tell me something, Jamison. Tell me something you don't tell others." Her voice was small, afraid the words would scare him off.

 

Jamison smiled back to her, his toes moving without him intending to. He furrowed his brows in thought at her request, thinking. "Well, I'm afraid of spiders, never liked the damned things." He said, laughing a little afterwards. He squeezed her hand a bit, his other still on her back as he looked at her, though his eyes darted around the room a few times. He figured she wanted a deeper answer, but he just didn't know what to say, he was pretty much an open book, quite literally, if he was cranky or just having a bad day, the whole base would hear about it, if they wanted to or not.

 

Mei let tried to hide her laughter but she exploded into a fit of giggles. She imagined the 6'6” blonde, a man in his mid-twenties, a pyromaniac with a lengthy criminal record, freaking out over a tiny little arachnid. She pushed her glasses up into her hair, getting them out of her face. She lifted up his mechanical hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a loving kiss to the knuckles. She scooted closer to him, wanting more warmth.

 

He gave a little pout for comedic effect when she started giggling over it. "Yeah, yeah, a fella like me shouldn't be scared of the rascals. But hey, we all gotta be scared a somethin' right?" He said, smiling when she kissed his hand. He could kinda feel it, not for real, obviously, like the phantom limb kinda thing, like a cat with three legs still tries to use its fourth to dig in some sand cause it feels like it's still there, that's what Jamison was feeling, some pseudo feeling in his fake hand. He welcomed her closer, nuzzling his nose into her hair, she smelled so nice, she looked so nice. She was so nice. How could a person like her even look at a guy like him, a scrappy little man that can't stand up straight cause he can't keep his balance with one leg and a metal rod. He guessed that's one thing he didn't talk to about to anyone, feeling inferior to everyone, just because of who he was and where he came from, what he looked like. Even though half the team was missing an arm or a leg, hell, the katana-dragon-man is missing most of his body for fucks sake. Though Junkrat still felt less than, just cause he was, y’know, a junkrat.

 

The brunette watched his eyebrows furrow in thought, and she frowned a bit. She noticed that sometimes he'd get too lost in a deep thought, and lose himself. She lifted herself ever so slightly to press a soft kiss onto his lips. Leaving a line of kissed leading up to his ear. She let her lips part, taking his earlobe in between her teeth, pressing down gently. She couldn’t help herself, once she got a taste of the physical affection, she needed more. Mei continued for a few more seconds before pressing a kiss to his earlobe, leaning in to whisper; "It’s getting late, Jamie." Mei looked down at her watch, seeing that it was a little past midnight. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted his warmth to stay with her. Her heart pounded, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip, waiting for his response.

 

He was thoroughly enjoying the kissing and biting, closing his eyes and just taking in the sensation. When she mentioned the time, he looked down at his wrist, despite not wearing a watch, he never wore a watch, the guy has a few bolts loose, it's fine. "Yeah, that'd be right." He said with a small, inaudible sigh. "Do you want me to bail out?" He asked, kind of hoping that she'd ask him to stay, though if she asked him to leave, he would, with minor protests, gotta be a little stubborn, to show you care y’know.

 

Mei let all of the possible scenarios play out in her head. All of them that included him leaving left her heart sinking, wide awake all night, Junkrat taking all the heat with him as he left her cold and lonely. Though it would be a bit hard to sneak out without anyone seeing in the morning and she assumed he didn't want anyone to know. She didn't, until she knew how he felt. She never understood his interest in her, she was the complete opposite of him. He was so fast paced, full of energy and vigor. She was just a dull, quiet scientist, with not much to offer.   
She cupped his chin again, speaking softly, "I understand if you would like to go, foreseeing the chance of someone seeing us tomorrow morning. But I'd like it very much if you stayed with me."

 

Jamison thought for a moment. "Eh, won't hurt if I stay the night. Nobody's gonna come looking for me, if Roadie asks, I fell asleep under a table somewhere." He said, sitting up to move the plates off of the bed before laying back down. He didn't want to leave, not that he ever really craved affection before, but after tonight he felt like he couldn't go without it. Looking down at himself, he thought he should probably take his leg off at least, neither the leg or the arm were comfortable to sleep in, he constantly envied McCree for having a prosthetic that was more fine tuned than his, seeing that he hardly ever took it off, if he even could. He'd seen him sleep with it, shower with it, everything. Jamison thought to himself that he'd get there, one day. Maybe even get a leg that looked like a leg, not just a peg.

 

Mei grinned, relaxing at his response. She propped herself up with her elbow, happy to know that she wouldn't be sleeping alone. She watched him as he looked down at his prosthetic. And she was unsure if it was okay to offer assistance. She knows it can be a touchy subject, but she don't want him to be uncomfortable. So she sat up and rubbed small circles on his thigh before speaking, "If you need any help, I'm here." She smiled up at him before continuing "And if you ever need any help with anything please ask! I'm not sure how showers work with prosthetics, and the whole balance thing, so I could help!" Mei offered before realizing what she had said. She immediately put her hands up in defense, letting her cheeks flush, "I’m not saying we should shower together! That would be - just- aaaaaaa!! Not to say it'd be bad, just, PLEASE forget I said anything." She mumbled, hands covering her heated face.

 

Jamison had started to take the peg off when she mentioned showers, having a right giggle when she got all embarrassed, taking the leg off and putting it aside, deciding to make it so that if somebody would walk in, he could hide under the blankets but his limbs wouldn't be sprawled all over the floor to make it obvious, so they ended up kinda under the bed for good measure. "Not that I'd mind it, mate." He said, laughing a little. "But I'll forget it since you asked so nicely." He said, nudging her in the side with his elbow, before starting to take the arm off. "In case you were wonderin', showering with the leg is fine, since it doesn't have any moving parts besides the knee, y’know? The arm however, could shock myself. I'm pretty much fireproof but can still get zapped." He said, joking a bit to try and make her feel better.   
Once he had both things off, he scratched and rubbed at the points where his actual limbs cut off, since they get a little sore after a while. He'd been told numerous times to get a wheelchair or crutches so he could take a break from the peg once in awhile, but he didn't, not yet at least.

 

Mei watched as he detached his pseudo- limbs, with facilitation and a bit of sadness. She knew that he must feel as if he was always missing something. And everyone wants to feel normal sometimes, even him. She watched as he rubbed at the stumps, seeing how visibly red and sore they were, she sat up in worry. Lightly picking up his arm, she examined the end seeing that he should probably see Mercy sometime soon. "Jamie, how often do you take this off? You should really let your skin breathe and joints relax." Her voice gentle as her gaze slipped down to his leg. She looked up at him, a sweet gleam in her eyes before leaning down to lay a soft kiss against the end of his limb.

 

"At night if I remember to, which isn't often. But ya know, I try." He replied, bending his elbow and looking at the end of the stump, he was red and irritated, picking off some dry skin. He should probably get someone to help him deep clean the inside of it too, but that could wait. He gave a little smile when she kissed the remainder of his thigh, it kinda hid under his shorts, but right now the pant leg was rolled up a bit. The arm was better off than the leg. He'd only lost the front part of his lower arm and his hand, so he still had his elbow and most of his forearm, while his leg had to be amputated from above the knee, so he only really had half a thigh left. He knew he should probably have someone take a look at it, seeing that they weren't exactly removed in the most medically accurate manner. Angela had told him to come back because of it after his initial checkup when he first got to the watchpoint, but being a flaky bastard. He never did.

 

She looped her hand around his, looking up at his face, a bit sternly. "Tomorrow you have to go see Angela, I’ll even carry you there if I have to." She spoke, a stern look in her eyes. She wanted his as healthy as he could be. He was here now, not back in the radiation wasteland that was the outback and he could get all the medical attention he needed. Maybe he just needed a little push, for someone to care enough to nudge him to go. Leaning herself up, she kissed his cheek before pulling the covers up over them. "And if you'd rather it, I can always help you clean the areas you can't quite reach." She smiled gently, her dimples showing themselves. Even though she wasn't a certified doctor she had vast knowledge in the healing process, seeing as she had to find a way to heal herself in the cryo-freeze.

 

"Now is that really necessary? I swear I'm healthy as a horse, love, nothing to worry about here." He said, gesturing to his stumps. Though knew he needed to go. It would be for the best. He shimmied out of his shorts, as they were really dirty and he didn't want her sheets to get ruined, leaving himself in solid black boxer-briefs. "This alright with ye? Don't wanna make ya uncomfortable or somethin'." He asked as he laid down with her, her bed was incredibly soft, with all the pillows and soft blankets, it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He and Mako shared a bunk bed in their room. They could have gotten separate rooms but the larger man preferred to be closer to Jamison, which he didn’t mind, he was still devoted to his job as the nutjob's bodyguard, even now, a sentiment Jamison very much appreciated. He had the top bunk, since it could not by any chance hold Roadhog's weight without it collapsing. So Jamison was more used to a smaller mattress and a single pillow along with a couple of measly blankets. So this collection of soft things around him was like a whole other world to him. He noticed the stuffed bear behind the pillows, pulling it out and looking at it, a smile on his face. "So I'm not the first man to share this bed with you?" He joked, laying the bear down between them, not wanting to get dirt on it from his hands.

 

"Yes it is Jamison, go for me?" She give him the best puppy dog eyes before leaning away so  
that he could discard his shorts. Her face flushed seeing that he was only in his underwear. He really did have a good physique for being in Australia so long. When he asked her the question she tried to answer but her voice was caught in her throat, so she just nodded. She buried her face into the pillow, as he held up her stuffed animal, felling her face light up with blush. She smiled up at him, "Well the night is cold, and little old me needed a strong man to protect me." She mewled in her best damsel in distress voice, bringing her hand to her forehead, mimicking fainting. She hugged the bear tighter, waiting for him to adjust himself before switching off the light, the string of Christmas lights the only thing lighting up the room. She let her legs entangle his and nuzzled her face into his neck, fully not caring if she got dirty.

 

He laughed a little at her damsel in distress act, putting his arms around her once they were comfortable. "Well I can cover for 'im if he wants to go down to the boozer or just a smoke break." He joked again, nuzzling into her hair as he got comfortable. He squeaked a bit when he felt her toes touch his foot, feeling just how freezing they were, but let them stay, wanting to warm them up, no cold feet around here, not on his watch, seeing his a bit above average body temperature.

 

Her heart fluttered at his words, thinking that this was going to be a reoccurring thing. Thinking that her nights wouldn't be filled with loneliness, cold, or the occasional night terror. Mei laid a kiss to the underneath of his jaw, humming softly. She let one of her cold hands brush over his abdomen, apologizing when he squirmed against her touch. Feeling his heat radiating off of him was like sitting next to a fireplace. She let her eyes drift, drunk with slumber. She let out a relaxed breath, letting her eyes close fully. She felt so safe in his arms, like nothing would ever hurt her. So she let herself drift to sleep, chest rhythmically moving with every inhale and exhale.

 

He stayed awake for a while longer, just giving himself a moment to process everything that just went down. He wasn't expecting the night to turn out this way. Like stated before, he was expecting to leave with a faceful of cake and regret. But no, he was in her bed, by her request. It was a wonderful feeling, getting to relax there with her.  
He fell asleep after about half an hour, he'd been told he snored, but not that loudly, nothing compared to his roommate.


	5. Chapter 5

Mei was lucky enough to have a room with a window, so she could enjoy the view outside of the base. She awoke to the bright sunshine meeting her eyes. She looked over at the man who laid next to her, mouth open and sprawled across the bed. She found this completely adorable, and pressed a kiss to his temple. Sitting up, she stretched, looking around her room, seeing the sun lighting up every corner of the dorm. She hoped Junkrat would sleep a little longer seeing as it was 6AM, and she wanted to do a bit of meditation before he woke up. She carefully moved over him, and tiptoed behind her desk to fetch her yoga mat. She had spent a lot of time with Satya, getting to know various poses and building a friendship with shared interests. She did some basic stretches, feeling her muscles relax, before getting to the more tedious positions.

 

Jamison shifted when Mei moved, curling up in the covers and hugging her pillow to himself, mumbling something, it mostly consisted of curses and crude slang words, and his accent seemed to be thicker since he was barely conscious. Falling back asleep soon after. He woke up to the sun however, since he was not used to getting it right in his face at the asscrack of dawn, seeing that his and Mako's room was in the basement, right next to their little workshop, well, Jamison's mostly, all Mako did in there was just collecting odds and ends for his scrap gun that the other didn't need. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, his amputated arm moving as if he was using that as well, phantom limb again, happened a lot when he was freshly woken up. At least this time he didn't try to stand up and fall on his face, trust me, it happens.   
He noticed Mei in some strange position on the floor, clearly puzzled by it. "You alright there, mate?" He asked.

 

She was amidst doing a tree pose, balancing on one leg, the other leaning against her inner thigh. Her arms were above her head, her eyes closed in concentration. She hummed softly, her mind at was in meditation. Jamison's voice took her by surprised and she jumped, losing her balance. She luckily caught herself, not making a fool of herself and falling. She huffed, swatting at his chest playfully. "I was meditating, silly." She smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. She collected her mat, rolled it up and returned it to its place behind her deck, then grabbed her water bottle, taking a sip before returning to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

He was no less confused, though shrugged. "Alright, isn't meditating just, thinkin' real hard for while or somethin?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. "Anyways, doubt you feel like explainin' it. You got plans today?" He asked, not wanting to overstay his welcome, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with hers, his thumb running over her knuckles. He scratched his head a bit, though with his right arm so it was just kinda pushing the nub against the side of his head.

 

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. She thought about her schedule, and it was about the same as everyday. "Well, I need to keep beta testing the cryo-tech, which I've been doing for 2 straight weeks. And it may be driving me slightly insane." As she spoke, she rubbed at her temples, the thought of going back to work stressed her out. She looked back at the blonde and smiled, "I would ask what you're doing, but you have to get your butt down to see the doctor." She said sternly, squeezing his hand. She let a soft blush cover her face as she whispered, "I hope you can make some time for me."

 

"Think ye could go down there with my old self?" Jamison asked, giving a nervous chuckle. "To be honest, the doctor don't like me much, spooked she'll decide to take off what limbs I got left." He admitted, maybe exaggerating a bit, but he really didn't want to down there by himself. He gave her hand a squeeze back. He wanted to ask her to spend more time with him, but he didn't want to bind her to something she didn't want to do, he was a little much to be around sometimes, and he knew that.

 

She smiled down at him, heart pounding, happy to hear he wanted her to go with him. She brought his hand to her mouth, brushing lips against his fingertips. "Of course I'll go with you ! Well I can't quite go out in my pajamas, let me get changed!" Mel grinned, hopping up and heading to her wardrobe. She pulled a pair of grey leggings, long sleeved blue shirt, and an overwatch hoodie out. She turned back to Junkrat, sauntering over to him, before picking up his hand and placing it over his eyes. "No peeking." She teased him as she turned to her wardrobe, slowly sliding off her clothes and replacing them.

 

"I can't really go out in my underdaks either." He said, chuckling a bit and smiling at her. When she got up, he moved to sit over the edge of the bed, reaching for his peg leg to put it back on, though figured that it would be easier with two hands, but didn't really feel like wearing the arm, as he'd probably take it off within the hour, so he just let himself fumble with the straps and such for a while. When she told him no peeking, he turned around, though looked over his shoulder one or two times, only really getting a look at her back and legs, it may not have been much to any other bloke, but to Jamison, those were the most gorgeous back and legs he'd ever seen. Eventually, after getting the leg on, he stood up, stepping into his shorts and pulling them up.

 

After she had tugged on her outfit, she turned around watching Jamie fumble with his buckle. His back was to her and she studied the freckles and birthmarks that scattered upon the flesh. He was so handsome, maybe not to others but to her he was breathtaking. Mei made her way over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on the spot between his shoulderblades. Her cold hands rubbing circles on his abdomen, breathing him in.

 

He smiled when he felt the weight shift behind him, even more when he felt the arms around his waist, shivering a bit at her cold hands. He put his hand over hers, turning his head around to look at her, pecking her nose with a little smile. He eventually stood up, testing his leg a bit before taking a couple of steps, then sat back down, facing Mei more, placing his hand on the outside of her thigh. "How is it humanly possible to be just this gorgeous." He said, quiet, kinda just thinking out loud. 

 

A light rose covers her cheeks as the words escaped his lips. She shushed him, hiding her face. If he was trying to smooth talk her it was definitely working. She hadn't been called gorgeous in a long time. She hadn’t been in many relationships with men that liked her size. The only time they'd call her gorgeous, was in bed. So to hear this, completely genuine comment made her heart beat out of her chest.   
"Jamie, you don't have to say that." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

"But it's the truth, snowflake, you're stunning, a right beaut." He said, lightly booping her nose. He took her hand into his own, kissing the back of it, then leaned over a bit, waiting for her to close the gap. Not wanting to just kiss her without any warning.   
He truly thought Mei was gorgeous, sure she wasn't the tiny, skinny model type, but Jamison didn't care about that kind of girls, he liked a woman with curves, not some twig that looked like she's snap in half if you'd hold her hand too tight.   
And honestly, Jamison liked Mei for more than what she looked like.   
The fact that she was so gorgeous was like a bonus.

 

She flushed, closing the gap between them. She looked into his eyes, hers burning with passion. She cupped his chin, pulling it down to lay a semi-passionate kiss in his lips. He was the best kisser she knew, It may be what she feels about it. But the kiss just feels so right, so true. Like she's a puzzle piece and he's her perfect match.

 

He was a little taken aback by how enthusiastically she kissed him, though no complaints were made, he kissed back, his hand finding the back of her head as he kissed her with as much vigor as she kissed him. He intended to put his right hand on her waist, but there was no hand there, so there was just a stump resting against her side as he scooted a bit closer to her.

 

Mei was reserved but she knew what she wanted. The way he looked at her made her hungry more. The way he took the back of her head, matching her want. She made the first move of taking things further, her tongue dipped, pressing against his lips, waiting for a response. Her hand snaked into his hair, clutching the side of his head

 

He parted his lips for her, bringing his tongue to meet hers, gentle touches at first, though it grew into something a bit more passionate once they got the feel of it going. He laid down, pulling her down with him, his hand ran up her back, then down again, maybe resting on her backside for a few moments, but he kept it mostly PG, for now.

She let her tongue mix with his, moaning a bit into his mouth. He tasted like a mixture of cinnamon and pepper, and she couldn't get enough. But she pulled away after a minute, making her way to his neck, nipping at the sensitive areas, teasing him. Her hand resting on his stomach, the other entangled in his hair.

 

He could have melted hearing her moan like that, giving a pleasurable sigh when she attached herself to the side of his neck, kinda wishing he'd put his arm on now, just so he had more to work with. Letting his one hand roam her body, over her thighs, her back, arms, eventually just stopping in her hair as his toes curled, his knee bending involuntarily. "Fuck, Mei.." He whispered, mostly to himself.

 

She giggled, hearing his pleasure, peppering more kisses along his neck. Her body pressed against his, bodies melding together like ivy. She returned up to kiss him again, nibbling on the bottom of his lip. His strained moan was her new favorite noise. She let her hand make its way down to his lower abdomen rubbing over the edge of his pants. Hearing another noise she smirked, continuing the kisses.

 

He let her do what she pleased with him for a while, before he flipped them both over, getting on top of her. He kissed her lips for a while, before trailing down to her neck and shoulders. He was careful not to leave anything behind, nothing that wouldn't fade over the course of a few minutes at least, his hand on her side, his elbow on his other arm resting on the pillows next to her head, holding his body weight up as he continued to kiss her. After a little while, he pulled back, looking at her, his breath was a little heavy, his lips red and a bit kiss-swollen, and his face flushed as all hell. He didn't say anything. Just looked at her.

 

She matched his appearance, gazing into his eyes. She knew that look because it was the same look she was giving him, eyes dark with lust. She took in his appearance. Taking a mental photograph because he looked too adorable at this moment. She just looked at him, letting her chest return to her normal rhythmic breathing. She knew what she wanted to do, to lock the door and spend the day in here. But there was a reason you thought with your brain and not your reproductive organs. She painfully leaned up, brushing a slow kiss to his lips, drawing it out. Mei let out a sigh before speaking, " As much as I don't want to stop, because quite frankly I don't, we still need to get you down to Angela. And I'm sure there are things you need to do today." She mumbled, eyes falling down to her lap.

 

Jamison nodded, slowing his breathing and swallowing. "You got it, just, uh, might need a moment before we go." He said, moving off of her and laying on his stomach for a bit. He was riled up, and his body was definitely in tune, since he had a slight situation he needed to wait out before he could get up. "I don't have anything planned for the day, just so ya know." He told her, scratching at his head and looking at her, his face half hid in a pillow.

 

She giggled at him, a bit prideful that she had gotten him all hot and bothered. She readjusted her glasses, redid her bun, and turned to him. She rubbed his back, very happy that her own arousal couldn't be seen. 

 

Readjusting himself, he looked up at Mei. His mind was clouded with all these thoughts of her, he just couldn't get her out of his head, even when she sat right there.

 

She chuckled, running her hands over his back one last one before slipping off the bed. "I'll send Angela a ,message, while you get, uh, adjusted." She giggled some more, before sitting down at her desk and opening up her laptop. She started to type away, filling Mercy in on what was up and all her concerns, asking if she had time to see them today. Every now and again her eyes drifted over to Junkrat, her cheeks still bright pink.

 

Junkrat just nodded, feeling a tad embarrassed that he’d gotten that riled up when she didn't even touch anything below the belt. He eventually got the situation calmed down, sitting up and standing up as well. After repositioning himself, he walked over to her, placing his elbows on her shoulders, his chin on the top of her head, just watching her type away.

 

Her hands danced across the keyboard, sending the last few messages, telling Angela she’d bring Jamison downstairs in a bit. She felt as Jamie placed his chin on top of her head. She grinned, pressing enter and closing her laptop. She lifted her hand to boop his nose before getting him and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Ready to go?" She asked, stepping over to the door, just now realizing that people were gonna notice that they were together. Usually Mei stayed 50 feet away from him so I'd be a bit suspicious, but she had little worried. She squeezed his hand before letting it drop and she grabbed the door handle, looking back at him

 

"Ready as ever, let's get this shit over with." Jamison sighed a bit, standing up straight and walking over to the bed to grab his arm, just carrying it under his other one. He was a little sad when Mei let go of his hand before they left the room, but he didn't blame her, like he said the night before, a pretty girl like her wouldn't be seen with a guy like him. He walked a little behind her, limping per usual, his metal knee creaking with every step, it was driving him slightly insane.

 

She slowed her pace to match his, glancing at him every few seconds. Once they reached the medical wing, she smiled looking up at him, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. As they walked into the office, she took his hand, as there was no one else in there aside from the two of them and the doctor. They sat down on a couple of chairs while waiting patiently for Angela.

Sitting there, leaning against her a small bit, he wasn't sure what was gonna go down, if she was only gonna look at his leg and arm, or do tests on something else, he hoped she wouldn't, if there was something wrong with him, he preferred not to know, puts his morale down, he's no good in battle if he's worrying about something else.

 

She watched his face meld into thought, his brows furrowed. She gave him a worried look, speaking softly, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right beside you." She smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. She knew that he always lived on the edge, and having to come to terms with the outcome had to be scary. If she knew one thing, it was fear and having to be completely alone, and he deserved to have someone by his side. She leaned closer to him, resting her head against his.

 

He smiled when she decided to stay, relaxing a little. "Thank you, mate, appreciate it." He told her. He really didn't deserve all the affection and support she was giving him. He wasn't a good guy. Before joining Overwatch he was nothing but a criminal, feared by some even. Known for blowing shit up for the fuck of it, and setting fires because he wanted to. Not exactly boyfriend material.

 

She saw the good in him, the man he didn't see. Overwatch wouldn't have recruited him, if they didn't see the good in him. He grew up in a world that you either adapted or died. And she understood that now, that there was a silly and goofy side to his insanity. The kid who didn't get a full childhood. Soon enough, Angela asked them to enter the examination room, and they stood, Mei rubbing his back in support. As they entered the room, Angela ushered Junkrat to sit on the medical table, pulling up a chair for Mei. In her message, she had explained to the doctor what needed to happen and why she was going to be there. Angela was extremely understanding, and she informed Jamison that she was going to examine and clean his stumps and draw some blood so that she could run a few tests. Mei kept holding his hand, giving little squeezes of reassurance.

 

He walked inside, setting his arm down on a table he walked past, then sat on the medical table as instructed. Listening to Angela talk, and having Mei right next to him, Jamison just nodded, unbuckling the leg and setting it aside, just to get it out of the way. He didn't like doctors, not one bit, but Mei insisted he'd go, so he did it. He didn't feel like talking much, which was very unusual, seeing that he'd never usually shut the fuck up.

 

Mei noticed how quest he was being, looking like a fish out of water. Her hand gently tighten around his as Angela began to inspect his other arm. She watched as the doctor began to sterilize the area, being very careful, and studied it. Mei had never seen the end of his arm without all the dirt and grime, the way it just ended roughly, not like usually. She felt a pang of sadness knowing that he hand no one else help him, just himself, all alone. 

Mercy cleaned and did what she needed to his limbs, then drew a blood sample from Jamison’s left arm. When she was done, she bid farewell to the two of them, telling them she’d contact them about any follow ups. He looked down at his arm, a little surprised. "It's so clean. Haven't seen that ugly old scar for a while, if I'm honest." He said and chuckled, looking back at Mei.

She smiled at him, happy to see him joking and grinning. She got up from her chair, readjusting herself so that she stood in front of him. She looked down at his scar, it was kind of beautiful in a symbolic way. That even with only two full limbs, here he was, alive as ever. "I don't think that it's ugly." She said gently, reaching up to take a hold of the stump, leaning down to give the end of it a soft kiss.

 

"It's pretty ugly, wasn't stitched up by anyone even remotely qualified. But thank you." He said with a smile. The two of them then proceeded to clean out the inside of either prosthetic, Mei the arm, Jamison the leg. He noticed the peg at the bottom starting to collect rust, frowning to himself, he made a mental note to take care of that when he got back to his workroom, can't be running around a battlefield with one leg and a peg that might snap at any second. Then he finished up cleaning it, setting it down, not sure what to do with the pad he used, so he just kinda held it.

 

She collected all the pads and the one from him, and discarded them in the trash. She watched as he put his prosthetics back on, eyes following his movements. Once he was done she smiled down at him, taking her hand in his. She helped him up, waking with him to the door, hands still entangled. "Where to next?" She spoke happily, letting him decide the rest of the day.

 

He got his arm and leg back on, limping with Mei out of the room. "Brekkie? Or lunch, I guess, since it's almost McCree's favorite time of day." He suggested, gently holding her hand, though not too tight so she could let go if she wanted to, in case someone saw them, or just, she wanted to let go.

 

She nodded, agreeing that that was a good idea. She smiled up at him, then reached for the door handle, hands still entangled with him. She sort of forgot about them, just feeling so comfortable and happy that Jamison went to the doctor’s. They made their way to the mess hall, heading to breakfast. Once they made it to the opening of the door, she finally realized that she had still been clutching his hand, and she turned bright red.

 

Junkrat just went with it, letting Mei call the shots on this one. He gently ran his thumb over hers, trying to shut the clinking and creaking of his leg out of his head, it somehow annoyed him more than usual. When they arrived, he pushed the door open, after having let go of her hand, just because it looked like she was uncomfortable or flustered. He held the door open for her, waiting for her to walk inside. "After you?"

 

She smiled, cheeks flushed, and scampered to the room. She headed to the food line, quickly grabbing a tray. Shs decided to go with fresh fruit, a vegetable soup, and some fresh green tea. She looked over her shoulder every now and again to check on him. He chose a table close to the window, which gave her and Jamie some privacy. She sat her tray down, waiting to see what he'd do

 

He walked in after her, grabbing his usual bread and soup, not really bothering to try anything else. He got some juice for himself, since he just didn't like the taste of straight water and there wasn't any boba around so what else was he gonna go for. He sat down across from her, sprawling his legs out under the table, though made sure not to take too much of Mei's space. "Thanks for letting me crash last night, honestly the best sleep I've gotten since I got here." He told her, his voice hushed.

 

She smiled, blush slightly stinging her face, as she took a bite of strawberry. "Me too, honestly. I always wake up freezing, but you kept me warm all night." She grinned, reaching over to squeeze his hand. She enjoyed her food, sneaking glances at Junkrat, watching him gobble up his meal. "No fruit?" She asked smiling, really wanting to find out his eating habits to make sure he was healthy

 

Junkrat smiled when she said that he kept her warm, eating some more of his soup, squeezing her hand back. He noticed her sneaking glances at him, smiling a bit at it. He looked up when she asked about fruit? "Hm? Not really, didn't have much of that in the Never Never, especially after the fallout." Jamison shrugged.

 

She frowned, pouting a bit. It couldn't have been good that he hadn't been eating fruit. She was surprised he hadn't had scurvy. "Well you should try some! It would be good for your health!" She said cheerfully, picking up a piece of strawberry in between her index finger and her thumb. She raised it to his lips, waiting for his response.

 

He thought for a moment. He'd had fruit before, just wasn't used to anything about it. He didn't understand how something could be so sweet but did that all on it's own. He'd grown up on canned goods and whatever was farmable underground, so his palette wasn't the most diverse or refined. Though some people dared to eat what the actual ground produced, but it never ended well, radiation and all that. He looked at the berry, then at Mei, leaning forwards taking a bite of it. His face scrunched up a bit, the flavor being a little too acidic for his body to handle it. "How in the hell can you just eat that like it's nobody's business?" He asked. God forbid he ever try lemons.

 

She giggled, watching his face scrunch up. She made a mental note to get him something sweeter with less of a tang. "Well it's good for you, gives you all the nutrients your body needs." She nudged his shoulder playfully, smiling up at him, her eyes gleaming. She finished up her soup and finished off the rest of her fruit. She waited until Junkrat was done eating, then insisted on taking both trays to the dirty dishes pile. She scooped up his tray making her way to the trash can, discarding any trash and excess food, before gently laying both the trays on the rack. She glanced back at him, grinning.

 

Jamison ate the rest of the berry, the taste a bit less shocking now. "Fair enough, I could survive this." He walked with her to the trash, just to be a gentleman he guessed. He bounced on his toes some, lifting his peg from the ground as he did. When they were ready to go, he offered a hand, seeing that the cafeteria was fairly empty, with only the old men of the squad in the corner, clearly not paying much attention as they were fuck deep in a game of cards.

 

She grinned, taking her hand in his, feeling like a fluster teenager. She walked side by side with him, heading out of the mess hall. She just kind of wandered through the halls, not sure where to go. She didn't want to drag him anywhere he didn't want to go, so she left hit up to him. Her feet softly padded against the tile floor, hands still looped together.

 

He walked with her, more like limped, trying hard to walk normally, just to make it more comfortable for her, he guessed. It was quiet, mostly, it would have been peaceful and comfortable if it wasn't for that goddamn peg leg making too much noise. "Say, we don't have much to do, mind comin' with me downstairs, gotta fix this piece of garbage." He suggested, gesturing to the leg.

 

She grinned and nodded, slowing her pace so he didn't have to strain himself. She decided on taking the elevator, so that Junkrat didn't have to walk down all the flights. She made small talk with him as they made their way to the basement. Mei had never actually been down here, and never saw his surroundings. As she enters the workshop she took in the sight, noticing the mess. She was a very neat person and seeing this made her a bit anxious. She wanted to ask him if she could help him clean up or if she would clean as he worked but it was his area, and she didn't want to disturb it. So she just stood beside him, not wanting to touch anything that she wasn’t supposed to.

 

He opened the door to his and Mako's workshop when they got there. "Here we are, uh, here's where I make everythin', concussion mines, frags, the like." He gestured to the room, smiling at her a bit. He squeezed her hand a little before closing the door. "Feel, uh, feel free to look around, look at whatever, do what you want, not much order around this place." He told her, walking over to his desk, taking his leg off and getting to work on taking the joint apart after he'd sat down, wanting to clean it up and get rid of the rust before reassembling it.

 

She let out a small noise of acknowledgement, before looking around at his room. She noticed a few empty cans of various sodas and beer, and decided to toss them in the large trash container that was beside the door. She also picked up some wrappers and obvious garbage that was laying around, just tidying up. Mei was trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to distract Jamison. She made her way over to a table filled with various grenades and scrap traps. She admired his RIP-tire, acknowledging the skill it took to craft such a weapon. She smiled over at him, and quietly tiptoed behind him, watching him in his element.

 

Jamison noticed her cleaning up a bit, really appreciating her doing that. He replaced a few parts of the knee area, testing the joint a few times before he was happy with it, putting it all together again. He realized that he didn't bring any parts to replace the rod at the bottom with. "Hey, Mei, do me a favor, would ya? See that metal pole, lookin thing? Could ya pass it to me?" He asked, looking over at her, a small smile on his face as he saw her showing interest in what he was doing.

 

"Of course!!" Excited that she could be of some assistance, she trotted over to the pole, retrieving it for him. She happily handed it to him, smiling from ear to ear. She really did love helping, very interested in the mechanics that he specialized in. She leaned against his back, slipping her hands around his waist. Mei laid her head on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against his warm neck.

 

"Ta!" He said, smiling and looking at her as he took it. He removed the old one, measuring the new one to be the right length before starting to replace it. He smiled when he felt her arms around his waist, enjoying the comfort and affection. He finished the leg up, pushing it against the ground one or two times to just test it out before he put it back on, turning around to face Mei. "Ta-da, all better. No more annoying squeaking."

 

She let the corner of her lips turn up in satisfaction. She looked at him with such admiration, he was honestly so amazing. She leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away and just taking him in. "You're so incredibly talented, Jamison." She spoke softly, her face a light tint of pink, as she stared at the floor. She was quite a bit embarrassed by the amount of emotion in her voice. She would never not admit that she was a very emotional person, but the overpowering feeling she has around him, was driving her insane. She wanted him, in the purest way, but also not? He was so handsome and in a odd way charming? And she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, eyes still glued to the floor.

 

"I wouldn't say talented, but thank you, mate." Jamison said to her, taking her hand. When she didn't look up after a bit, he put a finger under her chin, gently pulling her head to look up. "You alright there, snowball? Or is my mucky floor really catching yer eye there." He joked, laughing a little, smiling at her and letting his hand drop, then gently placed it on her waist. He looked at her like she was treasure, he was catching a serious case of feelings for this girl, though he wouldn't say it out loud, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her.

 

Mei eyes gleamed, as he spoke to her. She would never admit it but that nickname made her heart flutter. She was thinking some seriously risky things in her mind and her subconscious didn't even try to talk her out of it. It has been many years since she put herself above her job or anything else. And she wanted to feel like this every day. She wanted to feel like she was a person someone could fawn over. She knew she was no Angela, she knew that. But he made her feel like she was worth it. 

So she took a deep breath, looking deep into his eyes, letting herself fall hard. Her smile dropped as her body filled with anxiety, and she asked that terrifying question. "What are we doing? I mean, what are we?" She asked, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt, scared to hear his answer.

 

Junkrat's smile faded a bit as well when Mei's did, simply out of worry for her. When she asked him that, he thought for a moment. "Well, I like you, Mei, I like bein’ around ya and talkin’ to ye, not to mention kissing you if I'm allowed to say. We don't hafta put a name on it or tell anybody unless we want to." He said, giving a little shrug, his hand moving to gently rest on Mei's cheek, his thumb moving back and forth as he looked at her. Since he was sitting down, they were fairly even in height, since most of his height consisted of the length of his legs. "What do you want to do? What do you think?"

 

She smiled at his concern and even before he said it she knew that he cared for her. Once he spoke, a weight was lifted off her chest. She felt like hugging him and never letting him go. She really cared for him, and it was consuming her. She leaned into his touch waiting for him to stop speaking, then she took a deep breath. Before she spoke she leaned forward giving him a passionate kiss, her hand falling on his chest. She let the feelings consume her and she wanted to let him have her. All of her, no matter what that meant. She wanted to be his.  
She pulled away after a bit, not letting herself get too carried away. She blushed and took his large hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I like you a lot, Jamie. You've taken over my thoughts and I can't focus, and I'm not complaining." She spoke honestly and bluntly, "I want to be with you, and keep getting good nights of sleep. And I just don't want to be alone anymore. I just, I need to know you'll be careful out there, because I can't just let you in and then lose you." She looked in his eyes, and she was so open and vulnerable, and that scared her. Leaning her forehead against his, she sighed.

 

Jamison inhaled sharply when she kissed him, gently clutching onto her. He pulled her closer, his hand that was on her cheek moving to the back of her neck, the other remaining on her waist. When she pulled back, he looked up at her, completely awestruck. Smiling at her words, he kissed her again. "It's gonna take a more than a few measly Talon agents to kill me, you have nothing to worry about. But yes, I'll be careful, but you gotta be as well." He tapped her on the chest, smiling at her before kissing her again, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth which made it a little hard to keep the kiss going, but he managed.

 

The rest of the day was spent just hanging about Mei’s room, cuddling, watching movies, kissing, etc. It was wonderful, until Mei had to leave for a short mission, during which Jamison went back to his room, laying in his bed and just staring at the ceiling, his mind full of Mei and everything he absolutely adored about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little zesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut.

A week or so passed since the night of the peace offering, and they hadn’t had much time to see each other at all, which killed the both of them. Only ever being able to wave at each other in the hall as they passed, and the occasional meal when Mei decided to sit with Jamison and Mako. A few kisses and touches were sneaked any time they could. A moment alone in the elevator, holding hands at the back of the bus during supply runs, any chance they got, they took it.

 

He finally had the night off, and he knew for a fact that she did too. Hurrying over to her lab the second he was done for the day, knocking on the door when he got there. He’d waited for just a couple of seconds before she opened the door, that beautiful smile on her face. He hugged her the moment the door was out of the way, arms around her waist and his face hidden in her shoulder, taking in her scent as he lifted her up.

 

She gave a quiet squeak when he picked her up, her arms finding their way around his neck, smiling and kissing the top of his head. “It’s nice to see you too, Jamison.” She said, looking up at him when her feet found the ground again. Leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips, she pushed some of his hair out of his face.

 

“Right back at’cha, Mei.” He said, kissing her back and then her forehead. He smiled and held her for a few more seconds before letting go and closing the door. “So what are ye workin’ on?” He asked, looking around the room as she walked back to her desk. 

 

“Just working out some kinks in my blaster, trying to strengthen the walls, hoping I can make them hold up a little longer.” Mei told him, sitting back down and pulling out a chair for him before getting back to work, taking a tiny screwdriver and tightening a few parts of the intricate weaponry. 

 

Jamison sat down and nodded along, looking at her hands working on the blaster. “I could help ya test ‘em, if ya want? Barrier destruction is my forte you know.” He said smiling and tapping on the desk a little, booping the top of the little robot that sat on the desk as well, earning a few beeps and boops from it. He never liked the tin cans much, but he’d make an exception for the little guy.

 

“That would be lovely, Jamison.” She said, smiling over at him and finishing up the blaster before closing the panel up again, deciding to call it a day. Turning to face him, she took his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. Leaning over and kissing him, her other hand slipping into his hair.

He kissed her back, closing his eyes and scooting a little closer. All that could be heard was the soft sound of the music she was listening to and their breathing. A few seconds passed and he deepened the kissing, his free hand moving to her waist as he stood up to get closer to her. His heart beating like there was no tomorrow. 

 

She had never felt more at home then she did at this moment, in his grasp, engulfed in a kiss. Their chests pressed together, hearts beating in sync. When she broke away the kiss she looked deep into his eyes, hers dark with passion and want. She had no idea where this new found craving came from. She wanted his warm hands to touch every inch of her body, thawing the frost that enveloped her. She bit her lip, stopping herself before she could say something reckless. Standing up as well, she stepped backwards, leaning back against the desk and pulling Jamison back with her. 

 

He pressed up against her, kissing her again once they were up against the desk. After a while of the kiss building up, things had gotten a bit heated and rushed, his hands on her waist, her hands on his chest, lips melding and breaths heavy. 

 

She felt a little strange, getting all hot and bothered with a man she’d barely gotten along with last week, in her lab, but she wasn’t complaining. She was a grown woman, he was an adult, what was there to stop them from making themselves and each other happy. She lifted herself up, sitting on her desk and pulling him closer to herself, her thighs on either side of his torso, kissing him harder, with more vigor, her hands slipping into his hair.

 

Jamison was a little taken aback by her enthusiasm, how she seemed like she was going to ravish him right then and there. After the kiss was broken, he looked at her for a bit, his face red as hell as he just looked at her, catching his breath. "Your room?" He asked, hoping that the feeling he was having was mutual, it looked like it, but he really couldn't be too sure without asking. He wanted her, he wanted to touch her, kiss her, he wanted to hear those sounds again.

 

She nodded, face flushed, unable to speak. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the lab, down the hall, and into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, her lips where on his, savoring the taste of him. She was gentle though, running her hand over his jaw. She pulled back as she heard the elevator ding, she giggled at his kiss swollen lips. They made their way to her dormitory, all they way she kept sneaking glances at his adorably blushed face. Once they were in the room, she shut the door behind her, her back leaning against the cold metal. She looked up at him with such purity, waiting for him to make the first move.

 

Jamison's heart was threatening to break his ribs throughout the whole walk back to her room, his hand gripping hers tightly, yet gentle. He placed his hands on her waist when in the elevator, kissing her slowly and passionately. His face burning up the rest of the walk to her door.   
Once inside, he just kinda stood there, looking at her, before taking a step forward, his hands on her waist, nose barely brushing against hers as he just looked at her for a moment. After a few seconds he kissed her, completely melting into it as he held onto her shirt.

 

They way he clutched her shirt made her swoon into the kiss. She let her tongue meet his, exploring him. She let her hands wander, one entangled in his hair, the other grabbing at his bare back. She smiled up at him after they parted, face heating up, and she pressed loving kisses along his jaw. She continued to pepper kisses along his jugular, stopping to nip a love bite on the side of his neck.

 

He tried his best to stay quiet, but heavy breaths and quiet moans still left him as he clutched onto her, her mouth attached to his skin. He stepped back a little, pulling her with him. "We oughta sit down at least, eh?" He said, his voice breathy and a little quieter than usual. He wasn't sure how to do this. He was no virgin, but he’d never done this with someone he cared about as much as he cared about Mei. They just seemed to fit so perfectly together and it didn't make sense to him because they were so vastly different.

 

Mei chuckled, nodding, and ushered him to sit on the bed. She decided on sitting on his lap, straddling his thighs. She made sure she wouldn't crush him, and both of them were comfortable. She just looked at him, taking in his attractive sight. "You're so handsome," the words escaped her lips, watching him blush. It had been a long time since she was with anyone, and it was bit of a territory she wasn't used to. But it felt so right with him, and she ran her hands over his back, lightly pressing her nails into him, teasing.

 

He looked up at her, his hands on her hips, then slowly running up her back, then down again, trailing down her thighs a bit. "You're so goddamn gorgeous." He said in return to her compliment, smiling up at her before tucking his head into the crook of her neck, starting to kiss at her skin, slowly and softly.

 

A small moan escaped her as his lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. She clutched his shoulder, slowly rocking her body against his. His skin was burning and she felt so cold. Feeling his warmth against her, was driving Mei insane. 

 

He put his mouth to work, gently sucking and biting at the spot that seemed to get her the most riled up. His hands roaming her body, touching her thighs, sides, hips, her back, only daring to slide over her ass, not wanting to get too handsy too fast, trying to be a gentleman over here. He was living for the sounds erupting from her chest, doing whatever he could to get more of them.

 

She appreciated how slow he was going, and how he'd wait for her to respond before going forward. His hand was on the side of her thigh, so close to her butt. She smiled and guided his hand to her ass,breathing heavily against his touch. She grinned faintly, giving quiet, soft moans.

 

He happily obliged when Mei moved his hands to her behind, gently kneading and just taking handfuls of it. He laid down, pulling her down with him, moving to kiss her again, his hands roaming freely up and down her legs, back and not hesitating to touch her ass.

 

She stifled back a whine, as his hands explored her body. She let her hands go to work too, making their way from his chest to his abdomen. Raking her nails along the skin, then she moved her hands to play with the entrance of his shorts. Her thumb slipped underneath the waistband teasingly, nipping at his bottom lip.

 

He moved a hand to rest at her waist, underneath her shirt, slightly pushing it up her torso, though didn't remove it unprompted. He eventually flipped them over, positioning himself on top of her and between her legs, looking down at her for a moment before kissing her once again. She was so gorgeous, her lips red, pupils blown and a light pink dusting her cheeks. She was beautiful, absolutely irresistible all disheveled like that. 

 

She smiled softly into the kiss, letting herself be devoured by his touch. He was being so gentle with her. She let her hand snake down, palming his crotch through his shorts. She was satisfied to see that she had gotten him all hot and bothered. Her chest heaved with lust, breath raspy.

 

His breath hitched when her hand trailed down there, biting his lip a little as he sat up, peeling her shirt off of her. She was wearing more than two articles of clothing, while he'd be naked much faster, so he decided it was now or never, attaching his mouth to her collarbone, his hands on her waist, though one trailed down to her thigh.

 

A moan escaped her throat as his hand inched to her inner thigh. Her face was fully flushed and she wanted so badly to just have him do what he pleased to her. But she wanted to taste him, to feel him squirm under her touch. She looked up at him, heart pounding so fast.

 

He left a slight mark on her skin, lifting himself up to look down at her, raising himself to kneel as he rested his hands on her thighs, gently running them up and down the outside of them, his left inching more towards her inner thigh, squeezing a bit. "You aight down there?" He asked.

 

She nodded, unable to speak, her cheeks a bright pink. As he inched more towards her core, she squirmed, giggling a bit. He looked so lovingly at her, like she was a delicate flower. She pulled him into a kiss, her tongue entangling his for dominance. She may look delicate but she was tough and could take a lot.

 

He kissed her back, yelping a little in surprise. He had his hands on her hips, holding her close, tugging a little at the fabric of her leggings, getting a little excited and a tad impatient. Eventually he moved back to her neck, then trailed kisses down her chest.

 

Mei let out a chuckle at his yelp, then immediately melted into a pool of moans. She felt him tugging at her leggings and she complied, helping them slip off. She was happy that she chose a matching set of white lace underwear. She hid her face with her hands, a bit anxious to see his reaction. There she was, in only her underwear, and it had been a really long time since anyone had seen her like this

 

He noticed her covering her face, pulling back and making sure she was okay. "You alright, Mei? Should I slow down?" He asked, kneeling between her legs once again, though kept his hands to himself until he knew she wasn't uncomfortable with the situation. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was absolutely gorgeous.

 

She blushed, uncovering her eyes in an attempt to wave her hands in reassurance. "I-I'm okay!! You don't have to slow down!" The words spilling over her mouth as she placed both of her palms in his chest. "It's just- just that it's been a long time since anyone has seen me like this." She whispered under her breath, she felt her body tense up with embarrassment.

 

"Then I oughta consider myself pretty lucky. You're absolutely gorgeous, a right beaut." Jamison told her, placing his hands on her thighs, gently running them up to her torso, resting on her waist for a moment, just looking her over. "You sure are a riddle, Mei, letting a bludger like myself see you like this, wanting me to touch you, wanting to touch me. You're way out of my league, as they say." He said, leaning over her again, kissing her softly.

 

She smiled at him, looking into his eyes, her hand cupping his chin. "Jamison, you're very handsome and charming, in a weird loving sort of way." She pressed a warm kiss to his lips, a determined gleam in her eyes. She sat up, pressing her lips to his neck, sucking lightly. She switched their positions, and she kneeled between his legs. She smirked a bit, reaching down to fiddle with the top of his shorts, messing with the buckle. She kept her gaze on him, looking for his reassurance.

 

“I should probably be offended but I’ll take that as a compliment.” He said, chuckling a bit. He laid back when she swapped their positions again, one hand on her waist, his other in her hair as she kissed at his neck, his eyes lidding closed as he just enjoyed it. When she started messing with the front of his shorts, he looked at her, nodding when he saw the look on her face, getting the buckle undone, then let her do the rest.

 

She discarded his shorts on the floor, leaving him in his black boxer briefs. She could see his arousal, pulling him in and kissing him passionately. Her hand snaked down from his thigh down to his crotch. She palmed him, lips connecting to his neck. It was like his moans fueled her confidence, she trailed kisses up to his ear, stopping to whisper, "I want to make you feel good, firecracker." Her voice was low, in a tone she hadn't ever used.

 

Jamison's breath was ragged and heavy as she touched him, his left hand on her thigh, gently squeezing. He gave a little moan at the words and smiled at the nickname, his hands trailing up her torso, stopping for a moment right below her chest, then placed his left hand over one of her breasts, gently just feeling her up, slowly massaging, his thumb rubbing over where he estimated her nipple to be.

 

She mewled at his touch and let her hand slip underneath his boxers, surprised at his length. She began to run her fingertips along him, teasing him before she tugged down his underwear, releasing him. Before she continued she pushed her glasses up, leaning in to give him a wet kiss. Her hand found his cock, running her hand up and down his shaft.

 

He moaned against her lips, putting both hands to work on her chest for a bit, eventually letting one trail down, stopping to squeeze her ass before maneuvering so he could put his hand between her legs, his fingertips ghosting over her, then slowly started gently rubbing at her through the fabric of her underwear, his other hand moving into her hair.

 

Mei spread her legs a bit at his touch, letting him feel more and more of her. She felt like a teenager again, craving touch and moving so fast. She slowed down, leaning up to kiss him hard, hand continuing to pump him slowly. She pulled back and just looked at him before scooting down, so that her head was in between his legs. Looking up at him under thick eyelashes, she licked a hot, wet stripe up his shaft. Taking in his tip, teasing him, loving the way he moaned filthy things.

 

He got his movements up to a good rhythm, feeling all of her, wanting to know the shape of her. When she moved down, his heart could practically be seen beating through his skin, giving a groan when she got that pretty little mouth of hers involved. "Oh, bloody hell, Mei, fuck.." He panted, moaning as he put one hand on her shoulder, the other into her hair.

 

She pulled out her hairpin, letting her hair fall down her shoulders. So that he could grip her hair better. After teasing him for a bit, she took him fully into her mouth, her swollen lips wrapping around him. He bobbed her head, hollowing out her cheeks. She swirled her tongue, tasting him, before leaning back to look up at him. Her lips darkened and wet with saliva, she grinned, taking a good mental image of him.

 

He had his living hand over his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he arched his back a small bit, moans and curses escaping his lips as his chest rose and fell, his other hand entangled in her hair still. When she sat up, his hand just fell limp to the bed, looking at her between his fingers, his face burning up.

 

She giggled, taking in his sight, "I am going to assume that was okay? It's been quite a while, so I'm a bit rusty." She said softly, running a hand over his cock again. She was drunk in lust, wanting him to burn her alive. If his touch warmed her, she couldn't imagine what he would feel like inside her.

 

He laid there, looking up at her, absolutely mindblown. "You bet your sweet ass that it was okay. Dooly, that was amazing." He said, running his hands up her body. Boy did he want her, bad. He wanted to ravish her. Sitting up, he kissed her again, eager and needy, his hands going to her back starting to undo her bra, though it took a few attempts, bloody things always got in the way.

 

She tossed her bra to the floor, kissing him harder. She moved up to sit in his lap, erection pressing into her already wet underwear. her chest rose and fell as her heart practically jumped out of her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her teeth grazing his lip. The only thing between them where her white panties. She rubbed up against him, moaning louder.

 

He kissed her back instantly, a hand moving to toy with her nipple while the other rested on her hip. He moaned against her lips when she ground down on him, just feeling her warmth right there on him, made him want to tear the tiny garment off. "How do ya want this to happen?" He asked, he didn't know if she wanted to stay on top, cause she really seemed like she wanted to keep herself in control, and he was so not complaining, but asked just in case.

"If you wanna stay like this, I'd like that, but if you want me ta lay ya down, that's also alright with me." He panted, moving to attach his mouth to the side of her neck, pulling her hair out of the way before he did.

 

She moaned against his palm, rocking her hips more. She tried to focus as he spoke, the lust still drowning her. "Whichever more comfortable for you." She mewled, hips having a mind of their own, continuously grinding. She thought about it for a second before deciding on having him lay down. She lifted up her body so that he could spread out. She let his hands loop under her underwear so that he could remove it. And there she sat, on top of him, fully naked. A deep blush spread across her face as she watched his eyes take her in. Mei bit her lip, she knew she was already so wet, Jamison had an incredible ability to turn her on.

 

He looked up at her, seeing her so purely herself, no clothing to hide behind. Her skin was so soft and flawless. They truly were polar opposites, him with his scarred and burned skin, scrawny and tall, while she was soft and perfect, curvy, gorgeous, and much shorter than him. He loved it. He felt her, practically dripping, as she sat on his abdomen, his hands trailing up and down her sides. He leaned up to kiss her, slow and soft, though building up at a steady pace. "Whenever you're ready, snowflake.." He whispered between kisses, his hands on her breasts for the time being.

 

She nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak it would come out a loud moan of jumbled Chinese. She continued kissing him, entering a two fingers in herself, prepping. She knew that she wasn't too tight, but it had been a long time since it was anything other than her own fingers. When she found she was ready, she gently took Jamison's cock into her hand, lining it up with her core. She teased him a bit by rubbing his tip against her entrance, earning a low moan. She took him in, inch by inch, settling down on him. When she had taken him fully, she arched her back, a hand instinctively coming up to stifle a moan.

 

He laid there, the teasing absolutely killing him as he covered his face with one hand, his other on her thigh, squeezing as he gave quiet sounds of pleasure with every movement Mei made. Once she was fully on him, he looked up at her, panting already as he raised himself to sit, kissing at her neck, his hands roaming her torso and hips.

 

When Jamie sat up, she could feel him deep inside her, and she let out a whine of pleasure. One of her hands was gently grabbing a fistful of his hair, the other supporting her against his chest. She began slowy making a pace, rocking up and down onto him feeling him go deeper and deeper. She tugged back his head to take her turn laying sloppy kisses on his neck, when she felt his hips going in sync with her, her face fell into the crook of her neck as she moaned. " cào bī, Jamie. F-fuck!"

 

He panted and moaned as she moved on him, watching her bounce like that made him lose it completely, eventually he started to buck his hips up into her in sync with her movements, his breath heavy as he dug his nails into her back, gently scratching down as he continued to just touch her all over. Curses and moans erupted from his throat, as well as Mei's name in the mix a few times.

 

Mei's teeth gnawed at her lower lip, stifling filthy curses as he dug his nails into her back. She started picking up the pace, rocking down on him. She rode him as he let out harsh breaths, calling out her name. She sank down on his cock, up and down, building the rhythm, until she couldn't go any faster. Junkrat’s cock hit her g-spot, and her body almost gave out in pleasure. "Cào, J-Jamie, I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna cum," she mewled, her vision dizzy with pleasure.

 

His vision was completely fuzzy as she bounced on him with such vigor, his leg trembling as he held onto her so goddamn tight. Hearing her like that was getting him up to his breaking point so much faster, and by the time she told him she was close, he was at the edge, just moments away from being completely thrown over. "Fuck, same here, cobber, not sure how much longer I'm gonna last." He muttered out, his mouth finding her collarbone soon enough.

 

She stole his gaze, her eyes a dark brown, like dark chocolate. "Come for me, baby, please." She pleaded, nails raking harshly down his back, earning another buck of his hips. She rode him as hard as she could until she dissolved in pleasure, letting out a very load moan accompanied by his name. It was if the world has stopped skinning and there she was feeling warm and drunk in ecstasy

 

He just simply nodded, keeping his movements up. He came at almost the exact same time she did, following her climax with his own, clutching onto her as he made a sound of pleasure, followed by pants of her name. He held onto her tight, falling backwards and pulling her down with him, his arms around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder, babbling something incoherent.

 

The room was filled with loud exhales, and soft groaning. He filled her and she honestly felt more whole than she had ever. Like the ice in her stomach had been rekindled and doused with gasoline. She smiled dizzily, face in the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses to his jugular. She let him lay, exhausted, and she cleaned them up. She slipped a pair of her sweatpants on him, giggling a the way they were baggy, kissing his sleep drunk smile. She tossed on a spare shirt and some clean underwear, tossing the discarded clothes in the hamper.  
Mei threw her hair up into a messy bun before returning to a very cold and whining boyfriend. Boyfriend? She smiled, loving the way that felt, to have someone to look forward to coming home to on missions. She let out a complacent sigh as Junkrat’s arm draped over her, snuggling into her neck. This was definitely going to be the beginning to something amazing

He laid there in complete ecstasy, his mind fogged with thoughts of her, replaying the last half hour over and over. He gave a soft whine when she got up, missing the warmth and comfort of her. He helped at his best ability when she put a pair of her sweats on him, chuckling a bit at how they didn't quite fit, but they were comfortable regardless. While she put the piles of clothes away, he decided to take his leg off, letting the arm stay for now. When she returned to bed, he snaked his arms around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he just breathed her in. "You're amazing, Mei, absolutely mind blowin'." He mumbled, holding onto the back of her shirt. Slowly fading off to sleep.


End file.
